Set Free the Devil Inside
by ZombieZPandaZ
Summary: Iccarrus has been an orphan from the age of 6, a small family adopted him, and now he sets out to find his parents, Join him on his journey, and we will see the twists and turns of his story. Let us begin. Rated M for violence, cursing, adult themes and some adult situations. Romance/Adventure Fic. No yaoi... IRREGULAR UPDATES.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Second DMC story, This story will be in DMC 4, and you'll see how i tie the other story in, trust me. This will be good.**

**Well,lets see how i did. **

**My OC in this story is Iccarrus Daedalus Redgrave.  
**

**-break-**

_Iccarrus had been running from three Blitz' Holding both Revolvers, his coat had been ripped on his left pocket, his Ace of hearts had been destroyed, the guns were useless, only six more bullets that didn't even hurt a demon of this power. he shot all twelve bullets in a matter of seconds, Though he aligned six bullets from each gun to try and pierce their thick hide like armor. His red hair was soaking wet, his amber eyes seemed to show he was dead on the inside, and he was tired.__  
_

_He quickly turned around in time to see he backed himself into a corner, the Rain started to Pour down, no longer sprinkling. he heard fighting coming from far away. He stopped, his Guns had dissolved and turned to nothing, the small silver and gold lights had weaved into his chest, coming into a necklace that he was wearing, he didn't even know where it came from. He felt despair wash over him as the Blitz' advanced, their Electricity sparking up and making his hair stand up, even though he was soaking wet and felt cold to the bone from the rain._

_He touched his chest, not even moving himself, it all seemed like a dream, A sword had appeared in his hand, though it shined too brightly to make out the look, it made him feel...right. He sliced one of the Blitz' and it self imploded, He sliced down the other Blitz though the last one seemed to be bigger, a Green hue came around his body as he sliced the Blitz, fighting and dodging, parrying and countering. He never fought like this, He never held up like this._

_The Blitz seemed to turn red, floating in the air and charging up as a red hue came from him, Iccarrus quickly sliced him down, seemingly his arm had moved like the sword weighted nothing._

_The sword vanished as the Blitz imploded, two people, silver hair was all he could see, their faces hidden. Iccarrus fell to the floor and seemed to be dying, one of them put pressure on the injury over his heart, It seemed deep. _

_"Get him back to the car"The man said as Nero picked him up, he had advanced forward, screamed were heard as he killed a strong Demon quickly, he join up with the other figure in the darkness as they drove off, his vision of the scene became dark._

**_-break-_**

As he woke up he had bolted upright, His hand gripped his face, rubbing his eyes. He went to the edge of his bed, getting off of the bed and walking to his bathroom, he stripped from the simple boxers and shorts he wore, Turning the shower on and Relishing in the scalding hot water. His muscles relaxed, letting the nightmare go down the drain along with his thoughts as he washed himself. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on, School will start in 15 minutes."He heard the voice of his half-brother, Nero. he had lived in an orphanage, when he met Nero and his Family he was adopted into it, His red hair stuck out sorely in a crowd, since Nero's hair was white and Kyrie's hair was brown auburn. He looked at the cuts on his arm, thinking back at the days where he used to escape from his reality in the orphanage. He brushed it off, Drying himself and combing his hair of the stray hairs an knots. he put on a fresh pair of boxers and shorts, grabbing one of the shirts from his closet and slipping it on. He took his bag and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing a beanie from his desk along with two iron rods to what looked like piercings, and slipping on the beanie, he pinched his nose, rubbing his eyes once more as he walked to the door, his piercings had been taken out, he put them back in., Nero waited there for him, Wearing his jacket, coat, boots, everything he usually wore.

Nero had been apart of the Order of the Sword, training to be a knight, His arm was wrapped in a sling, a injury from a scarecrow attack in the forest. He took blue rose and strapped it into his holster, taking red queen with him in her case, the black case had a red insignia of the Order of the Sword, Nero took this with him into the Academy and kept it in the Academies Armory. They would use training sword, though Red Queen was modified by Nero to be able to 'Rev' and make the attacks stronger and faster, thought none other swords had this modification withing the Order of the Sword.

Iccarrus didn't use the swords there, he was Never strong enough to use them for long periods of time. He used a slim sword that was strong and resilient yet fast and deadly, forging it out of steel and iron, then heat treating it so it got a black shine, etching in three hearts in with it, no one knew why he had the hearts in, though not many know about him very much. He took his coat from the couch, slipping it on as they walked out, along with his bag. as they walked Iccarrus noticed Kyrie had been usually quiet, he took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Kyrie?"He asked in his somewhat deep voice, he say her smile, he didn't have a crush on her or anything, but she was very beautiful. Nero looked at her tentatively, Iccarrus knew the boy had a crush on her, it was plainly obvious. Nero was 16 at the time, Kyrie also, but Iccarrus was one year younger than both of them. he did academically well in school, being two years ahead of both the two, He wanted to finish school as quickly as he could, and explore the rest of the world.

"Yes I'm alright, I'm just a little nervous for when I have to sing today, after the school is done for the day..."She said in her soft voice, Iccarrus smiled at her.

"Don't be, Me and Nero will be there, we promised."Iccarrus said as Nero smiled at Kyrie, the three had always been together since about 5 or 6, Iccarrus' Memory didn't serve him well at time, he only remembered one thing about his childhood. One memory that always had him on edge.

_"Lets get ready, we need to leave the kid here, It's too dangerous for him."He heard one voice say, a masculine and deep voice, while it sounded more lazy and dull than the other one._

_"We have no more time, we need to go before they catch up, Yamato took out a good portion of them, we need to get back to the shop, the child will be safe with these people, they worship father after all..."the second man said, his voice was masculine as well, though he was sounding more intelligent and on edge._

_"Good bye, for now, Iccarrus Daedulus Redgrave." The same man said.  
"Cya later, kid."The first man said.  
_He shook his head, a walk to the Academy wasn't very far, the island town of Fortuna was small yet vast when on foot. Fortuna castle and Mitas forest were places where the Order of the Sword usually kept their territory. He saw it in his sights, smiling at the man standing there.

Credo had stood in front of the school for only half an hour, talking to some of the knights, when he saw the three kids coming closer to the academy he sent the knights to do their tasks. Smiling at Kyrie, his sister. Nero looked up to Credo, while Iccarrus was on good terms, but he'd rather not become a knight in the order, Credo was accepting of this, Iccarrus had his opinions on things and Credo had his. they walked into the armory, the knight's armor had been portrayed on stands, Swords lining the walls and cases of sorted neatly and orderly on the shelves. Nero put up Red Queen, Iccarrus checked his sword was still in the custom case, People liked to try and look at it or take it and play with it, so he put a lock on it and was satisfied whenever he opens it and finds the sword still in tact. The black blade was curved slightly, the tip weighted and the handle was not ordinary, it had four holes in it for where his fingers went, the grip was made to be able to keep the sword on hand whenever needed and not worry about gripping it at a weird angle. The three serrated riffs on the blunter end of the blade made it so he could redirect and or counter attacks easily, and to do more damage whenever plunged in to an enemies body.

They began for their classes, Even though it was a Combat school they still needed their Education in the world for when some people didn't become knights. most of the school did though, there are only about 25, or so, kids from each class of about 70 that become something other than knights. Merchants or Tailors or something else that people in the town of Fortuna needed and some take up those side jobs.

The day went on slowly, Iccarrus was always picked on for being only 15 in the 12th year of classes, where most of them were 18 or 19. He learned to block them out, he had a picture of a girl in his notebook, she had her dark bangs covered a third of her face up, Her hair was a chestnut brown, traces of light brown and dark brown had been mixed in. Her features were Delicate, she had very clear, blue eyes, She didn't use close to any makeup. He felt his heart beat faster as he looked at the photo. He heard the Teacher call his name, asking him to answer the question on the board, he closed the book, leaving his pen in it to mark his page, and went to the front of the class. Writing the answer to the complicated problem on the board, spending his time on it.

**-break-**

School was over for the day, Kyrie said be to Nero and Iccarrus for the day as she headed to the port caerula, which he had learned from Latin class, meant 'Blue' port, A large Opera House/Cathedral. Nero and Iccarrus had to stay behind for training, Nero had grabbed Red Queen from her case, and Iccarrus took out his sword, 'Aced heart', after all he did carry an Ace of hearts around with him, his lucky charm.

Credo lead Nero and Iccarrus into Mitas Forest, The demon population had been becoming a hindrance for Knights to go to the Order of the Swords hidden palatial headquarters far from the rest of the town, The main headquarters of the Order is an immense fortress on the eastern side of the island, built above the ocean itself.

From Gran Album Bridge, which connects the Headquarters with the mainland, opens a beautiful view: a snow-white citadel rising to a tremendous height. The Headquarters themselves are split into two parts. They are connected by a bridge, The second part seems to be more focused on administration and the Order's projects: there is the Meeting Room, the Ascension Chamber, and the Advent Chamber.

Iccarrus heard a laughter, Scarecrows always did a twisted laugh whenever about to attack, he gripped the hilt of Aced heart and swung it in a full crescent, hitting the two scarecrows that jumped at him. Nero revved up Red Queen with a single strike as the blade glowed red with an ominous purple glow, Credo grabbing his white and gold sword, one like Nero's only that it didn't have the rev system or the modifications, the sword was stronger and more stable at this form since there were no modifications on the blade. Credo took on one of the stronger monsters, a...Frost as the Order of the Sword gave them the alias.

Iccarrus swung his sword in crescents and half-crescent shapes, often sliding across the floor and tasking the monsters up in the air. His sword ripped through their leather-like flesh as he killed three more Scarecrows. Nero had already taken out three, Iccarrus had four, Credo how ever, took out 9 easily while they had been fighting their share. they continued clearing the forest of the demons. A 'Super' Scarecrow had inflated from nowhere, the claws on its arms were razor sharp, its black leather skin was bloated as it would seem. Iccarrus charged forward, slicing in two full crescents as Nero hit the scarecrow three times with Red Queen and Revving the blade at the perfect time to get the full potential back.

Credo watched at they fought the demon together, smirking at their work. Iccarrus gripped the hilt with both hands, swinging hard as the scarecrow launched toward Nero. Nero launched himself forward with a signature move 'Streak', hitting the scarecrow three times, and revving the sword at the perfect time again. The 'super' scarecrow died, though Neither of them noticed the giant, Spinning, blade of death coming down on them as they bumped fists, Credo pulled both of them out of the war with the hoods of their jackets, he looked as though he lost a couple brain cells just then. Iccarrus and Nero looking foolish, a rookie mistake, that would have sliced one of their arms off.

They made it to the Headquarters, Iccarrus and Nero had to be tripped of weapons when visiting the headquarters, But they obliged, Nero giving one of them a death glare, making sure they didn't do anything to his sword.

They spent only an hour at the Headquarters, they practiced combat with experienced knights who were kind enough to allow them to practice, they were given wooden swords in the shape of their own blades, made by a blacksmith, Iccarrus didn't know why a blacksmith knew fletching or woodcarving, but he didn't disagree.

They had both run toward the port caerula to attend Kyrie's performance before the Savior would start his preaching. they got there in time, though Scarecrows in the city blocked their path, they cleared them out quickly, though they left their weapons with the knights to transport them back to the academy. Nero was able to get one of the scarecrow's blades, Iccarrus simply dodged the attacks and made them kill each other. They arrived right as she was in the middle of her song. Her voice was pronounced with such a vigor that Iccarrus could hear it from the outside, she wore her normal dress, but the black covers on her arms gave a slight touch to her, she wore a head piece and some jewelry, accenting the 'holy' design of her whole dress. They took their seat, Nero placed a box on her seat, Iccarrus smiling at him, Nero just brushed it off and scoffed softly. When she was done, she left to get dressed in her casual clothing.

Sanctus started to preach, Iccarrus and Nero were never much of Preaching or praying people, so Iccarrus got him to stay and just pretend along with him. Nero put his headphones over one of his ear, listening to the rock music that come through.

**-break- **

**Next time, We'll see what happens.**

**Iccarrus is the main antagonist in the story, though Nero will be writen in also, Like in the first person, though I'll implement it in chapter 4. **

**Enjoy.**

**~ZZPZ :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

"2,000 years ago...the Dark Knight Sparda, turned against his demon brethren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. though despite his brave efforts in our names, I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice. If the events of that terrible time were to reoccur, the fusing of the both the demonic and human realms. We, weak humans would have no means to oppose our submission."Nero noticed Kyrie sitting next to him, holding the gift, Iccarrus smiled at the two, Nero brushed it off, his attitude was the same, though he was nicest to her. Sanctus continued his preaching. "So i ask you to unite and pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray..."Sanctus said as he clasped one hand over the other, and bowing his head lightly. Nero was about to get up, but Iccarrus got him to stay in his chair and pretend with him as he did the motion too.

_don't even know what I'm praying for..._

There was a moment where Iccarrus felt his chest burn, he looked over to Nero to see his Arm which was in a sling, give off a faint glow. They both stood and looked at the roof where one of the parts of Stained glass collapsed, a man in red coming from the sky with agility and grace. The man landed in front of Sanctus, pulling a gun out and shooting the man in the head, killing him. he then looked back at the two, his face had a splatter of blood on it.

As people fled the room, the knights and Credo drew their sword, attacking the man in red. Nero told Kyrie to run, Iccarrus had wished he had aced heart right about now.

Kyrie ran after Credo, who was inspecting Sanctus, Nero ran toward the man in red, who turned slowly toward Kyrie, he jumped, and delivered a signature drop kick to the mans face. He took out blue rose and shot two rounds in one pull at the man, who blocked it with his sword, yet was launched some distance backward, landing on the statue of Sparda. he was about to draw his sword again when Nero kicked it into Sparda's head. They each landed on one arm of the statue, Nero's headphones were playing the rock through the speakers.

"Nero!."Kyrie called to him as he was at gunpoint with the man in red, Iccarrus had watched as Nero took on the man in red, fearlessly protecting Kyrie.

"Kyrie!, Go with your brother and get out of here."Nero said to her, Credo escorting her outside with him.

"I will return with help, you Stall him until then!."Credo called out to the two, Iccarrus picked up one of the fallen knights swords.

"I won't hold my breath."Nero said as he threw his headphones off his neck, they plummeted toward the ground, but Iccarrus caught them, Nero always hated losing his headphones, especially these new ones. Nero shot, the man ducking, he shot at the guys feet and he flew into the air, his bullet missing. Nero launched himself into the air, grabbing onto the man as he tightly locked his legs around the mans abdomen. then had a dance with guns, shooting and trying to nail each other in the skull.

Nero was able to separate them, grabbing the man and throwing him onto the statue, the man landed on his sword, Nero kicked the hilt, the sword spinning off and out of the statue's head. the man caught the sword, delivering a slice down which Nero blocked with his gun, sending him bumping against the statue and the statue's sword.

Nero stopped his tumble, using his strength to make the sword fall from the statues hands, the man in red fell with the sword, he ran up it, trying to get his shots off onto the man, but to no avail. Nero jumped back as the sword collapsed to the floor, sending him and the man in red to either side of the Cathedral. The man in red lifted his sword over his shoulder, resting it there.

"You've got a jacked up notion of fair play pal."Nero said, Iccarrus had been silent for the while, sitting comically in one of the benches that weren't broken.

"And it's beginning to piss me off."He finished as he aimed the gun at the man, Iccarrus smirked, but then his chest burned again, something about that man, it was just so familiar. his memory flashed to one of where he heard that one mans voice, he could see white hair now, a head which had the hair slicked back, and the other, just like his. He massaged the scar on his chest, it was just an incident while practicing but, it was hurting as though it was freshly opened.

Nero shot the last two bullets in his revolvers clip, he emptied it, and reloaded with lost the man in red, then hearing footsteps behind him, turned.

"I guess this doesn't quite cut it."Nero said as he kicked one of the knights swords up into the air, catching it with his free hand after depositing Blue rose into its holster. He stabbed the tip into the ground, revving the EX system up, though not as powerful as his, it would suffice.

"What's the point of packing a sword like that if you aren't even going to use it?!."He told them man, who jokingly mimicked Nero's action with the revving system, though his claymore of a sword didn't 'rev'. He charged the man, attacking him with the slashes and cuts that would normally be unmatchable to most, the man retaliated, almost rebellious and which such vigor that he thought he was an animal. Nero waited for him to charge forward, then rolled onto his side where he attacked the man when he couldn't retaliate. Just as soon as he was stunned, he was attacking again, Nero losing this time.

the man in red got the sword out of Nero's hands, then went to stab him in the chest. Nero defensibly brought up his injured arm, a wave of air brushed through with enough power to knock over the remaining benches, the cast seemed to break as a glow appeared from it, this time stronger though.

Nero's arm was reveled to be a hellish one, the red leather had cracks in it which let out blue light. Nero knew of his arm, though he tried hiding it the best he could, and that worked, for only some time.

"Looks like you've got a trick up your sleeve."the man finally spoke and when he did, Iccarrus stood up, he couldn't believe the voice as to be so similar to the one in that one memory.

"I thought the cat had your tongue"Nero retaliated."But if it's a trick you're looking for, then try this!."He said as he tossed the man to the side with a simple tug of his arm.

"Looks like you too, are a-"the man was interrupted as Nero picked up the Statue's sword, and launched it at the man. the man dodged it and looked at the kid. Iccarrus had watched as Nero fought, he was stuck in his spot, like a stone, the man, could it really be?...

"Lets wrap this up before the cavalry arrives."Nero said as he moved his fingers with the hand. they continued fighting, Nero catching his sword with the hand once again and throwing him onto a bench, where the man landed as you would sitting, relaxed and calm.

"So you're looking to play, huh?. Alright, I guess i have some time to kill..."He said as he inspected the sword he carried. Nero picked up the sword that was once lost from him, walking around.

"Tough guy, huh?. Well..." he said as he kicked one of the benches toward the man in red, who easily got up and into the air before the initial impact. they clashed sword in mid-air.

"I think I'll have to take you down a couple notches."Nero said as they causally walked away from each other, Iccarrus only now realized to fight, taking the sword he had gotten and falling into the ring of combat.

"Whatever you say, kid."the man in red said, Iccarrus pulled his hood over his head, charging at the man, and gaining his attention. The man turned to meet the edge of a blade, his own clashing against Iccarrus', Iccarrus then spun to a safe spot next to Nero. The battle continued on as Nero and Iccarrus worked as a team, though the man in red made it damn well too easy for them to collide into each other and or mess up, Nero then got a hold of the man, and punched him in the sword, his launching, he then grabbed the mans foot and pulled him towards Nero. He punched him to the ground and kept punching, now straddling the man. Iccarrus watched as Nero exacted revenge on the man in red. though a moment when the mans appearance turned hellish itself, Iccarrus felt his heart starts hurting, his chest convulsing, then it stopped.

Nero picked him up and threw him at the statue, grabbing the mans sword and impaling him with it. He was done, Nero sighed.

"Getting better."Nero turned around to find the man still alive and breathing.

"I would even go as far as to saying that I underestimated your...Abilities."The man in red had then pulled himself off the statue.

"We're the same... you and... I."he said as he pulled the sword from out of his chest, and then posing as he would. he gestered to the dead Knights on the floor. "And them."

The man in red then looked at Iccarrus.

"But especially... Him"he said as Iccarrus pulled down his hood, the Knights had turned into hellish creatures, like the ones they fought. Nero and Iccarrus investigated carefully, but then when Iccarrus looked again, he was gone.

"Though I suspect you carry something different from the others."the man in red said as Iccarrus looked at him.

"What are you talking about!."Nero said at the same time.  
"What shit are you spewing!."Iccarrus said at the same time.

"You will come to learn the meaning soon enough. But... business beckons."The man in red stood up and fled the scene, Nero shooting a bullet, hoping to nick him at least. Nothing was there when the smoke cleared. then the man showed his face, saluting to them both.

"Adios, Kids!."he said before turning away and disappearing. Iccarrus look at the spot where the man in red used to be.

"Father?."He whispered to himself, barely audible.

**-break-**

**So there is chapter two.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**~ZZPZ ;3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**well, here's chapter three.**

**Lets rock!.:P**

**-break-**

Nero rolled down his sleeve, hiding the arm from the Knights and Credo, He took out the other glove that he used to keep it hidden while it was in a sling, Kyrie came into the port caerula, a knight had been carrying both the Red Queen and Aced heart, Iccarrus took his blade, he swung it over his shoulder, looking at Nero as he took his blade.

Credo walked in, looking at Nero, who gave him a smirk back.

"I assume he escaped?."Credo said, disappointment toning his voice, Nero looked at Iccarrus, who looked back, then both to Credo.

"Well...Yeah..."Iccarrus said as Credo sighed.

"Witnesses say he fled to Fortuna castle."Credo informed them.

"It is fine, he will be brought down. Nero. Iccarrus. I need you two to go seek him, you must kill any demons that are in your way, and if you catch him. Bring. Him. Down."Credo said as Iccarrus felt a part of him crumble, if his father was the man in red, then he couldn't 'Bring him down'.

Nero had noticed Kyrie, a necklace on her, he looked away. Iccarrus noticed his slight change in attitude, The two would make a good couple.

Iccarrus followed Nero back to their house, collecting some things, Iccarrus went into his room, looking around for something, he heard a small yawn. Turning to the direction of it, He picked up a small kitten, Petting it behind it ear. The kitten had light brown hair, its eyes a green color. Iccarrus held it to his chest, its claws dug into his shirt as he let go and it climbed to one of his jacket pockets he took two guns from his desk, turning his computer on, he strapped the two guns to the inside of his jacket, One was gold with black decal, the other silver. He opened up a program and typed something, then turned off the monitor and walked away, the kitten fell asleep in his jacket pocket, the warmth 0 They walked out of the shop, Credo was evacuating people, Kyrie helping him, a group of Scarecrow had gotten into the city, stalking toward the group of citizens. Nero ran forward, kicking one in the face, and grabbing red queen, slashing one of them. Iccarrus walked forward, His sword resting over his shoulder, a scarecrow was behind Nero, and he wasn't prepared to attack, so he lifted up the sword, and let it fall, it easily cut through the scarecrow, destroying the demon in one strike. Kyrie screamed, one scarecrow lunged forward at her, she got in the way, protecting a boy, Iccarrus took Nero, and threw him over to her, which he gained his balance and threw the scarecrow back.

Iccarrus swung the sword in a oval shape, killing four scarecrow, He took one of the guns, and shot another in its face. He kept fighting until there were no left, Nero had rolled up his sleeve, Grabbing on of the Scarecrows by their feet, and swinging it around and throwing the poor demon. Iccarrus had walked through the gate, fighting more of them, then it fell, shutting behind him.

"We'll meet up soon, go!"Iccarrus said as Nero went off on his own. Three super scarecrows spawned, Iccarrus smirking at them, They each threw their blades at him, he swung in a big oval, deflecting each of them. Iccarrus threw his sword at one of them, pinning it to the wall, he pulled out both guns then put them close to each other.

A blinding light came from the two, A golden shotgun appeared in his hands, a Remington to be exact. He pointed it at a one of them, the shotgun blasting birdshot rounds and he fired three more time, the super scarecrow was blasted into the air, He rushed forward, grabbing his sword from the pinned super scarecrow and swinging it in a full orbit, killing one of the scarecrows, He put the sword on his shoulder, then held it out to his side, the super scarecrow plummeted the the floor, getting impaled on his blade, he swung with such vigor that the scarecrow fell off the blade, and hit a lamp post. Iccarrus' gun turned back into his two Revolvers, Aurum and Argentum.

He walked throughout the city, turning to the harbor, which is the only way to Fortuna Castle, by crossing a bridge. Iccarrus found it surprisingly quiet, even though he should've been getting attacked, there was none there. he heard Nero drop down from the entrance above, part of the building was destroyed. Nero's arm had been glowing profoundly and an energy of such vigor that it made him feel powerful. His chest started hurting again, he pushed on, not allowing Nero to notice his discomfort.

Four Assaults appeared, three Scarecrows, and one S. Scarecrow. Iccarrus merged his guns together, the Remington appearing again as Iccarrus took shot at the Three Assaults, knocking them all back, Nero revved up his Red Queen all the way to its Third notch, then swung it, propelling him forward, hitting the group three times, then he started launching them up in the air, pulling them close and grabbing them. The S. Scarecrow started rolling, spinning and gaining his speed, It launched itself at Iccarrus, only to be shot into the air and He started pulling off his combo's. spinning in half circles, ovals, and full orbits, He thrust the sword into the S. Scarecrow, pinning it on the sword, He took the shotgun and it turned into one of the Revolvers, the other one back in his jacket. He shot out the whole clip, the S. Scarecrow dying. Nero had finished his group, They walked to the harbor, then finding that Nero's arm had glowed profoundly when they had been at a gap between the harbor and the building with the bridge controls.

Nero stepped on a small platform, a blue orb that was floating glowed with such vigor, Nero gave it a try and found himself thrown to the other side, he entered the building, Iccarrus had walked tot he bridge, the two pieces were up, he waited for Nero to put it down, then he saw that a whole group of Scarecrow Minions spawned, Iccarrus smirked, putting the sword on his back, sliding it through a small strap were it was held there, He pulled out both revolvers, and shot into the crowd, a Scarecrow flipped into the air and tried to hit him, he swung one of his pistols at it, hitting it to the ground, he kicked hit up and started riding it, the bullets weren't ending, the clip was not emptying, and he was confused about it, but kept going. He spun furiously on the demon, a Scarecrow flipped in the air, and brought the blade down on Iccarrus, who dodged it and then put the two guns together into their Remington form, Kicking the last of the scarecrows down and putting the barrel to its head, pulling the trigger. The Remington morphed back into the Revolvers, he spun then and holstered them both. Nero had gotten out of the building and put the bridge down by this time.

They walked forward, Iccarrus felt it getting a bit too hot for his liking, they approached a small run down town, A gate that was as tall as a building stood there, Then Fire engulfed the area, A monstrous beast come from the gate.

**-break-**

**Lets see where this goes **

**Enjoy ;3**

******~ZZPZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now off to kill Barial, Conqueror of the Fire Hell.**

**-break-**

The Demon looked as though he was Leonine, Somewhat Lion looking, though the Protruding spikes and flames didn't give anything to the Leonine aspect. Nero looked at Iccarrus, And he just gazed at the Demon, Nero started to walk to him, though Iccarrus stopped him, then looked at the Demon.

"I feel as though he is calling me, challenging me. Nero you don't know, but I was injured once also, a Blitz struck me down when I wasn't looking and I got hurt, now I'll show you what makes me a monster, though you are not one! your hand is a gift."Iccarrus said as he walked forward, picking up a stone and throwing it at the monster. The monster looked at him, Annoyance was laced in his voice when he talked.

"Well, what are you doing. Insolent, foolish human."The Demon said as Iccarrus drew his sword, and then picked up and threw another rock.

"You will fall at my hands. Run while you can, Pitiful human."He said as he stabbed at him, Iccarrus stuck his sword in the ground, then grabbed the blade at the tip, throwing the Demon into a nearby wall, the initial impact destroyed what buildings remained.

"When I came to this world, 2,000 years ago. I never met another human like you."The Demon said as he stood. Iccarrus took out Aced heart from the ground, swinging it over my shoulder.

"Well, would you like to make it another 2,000 years."Iccarrus taunted , Surely something Nero would've said, though he felt as though the demon would be trouble if Iccarrus let his calm wash away.

"Futile pest, You will suffer the wrath of Barial!. I, the conqueror of the fire hell!."Barial said before Igniting into flames and slowly walking toward him. Iccarrus let his blade fall by his side, and walked slowly toward the hulking mass of death in front of me. He got a feeling that I had only felt when Iccarrus saw that man. His arm convulsed, Iccarrus felt electricity go through my Veins, he charged at the Demon, Bringing his sword up, and then slicing through him, Cutting off one of Barial's legs. He felt lightning strike near me, Barial screaming in pain.

"How can an insolent human like you posses such power!"Barial said as he lifted himself up, and connected his missing foot, flames coming around it and healing it instantaneously. Iccarrus advanced forward, charging at Barial. He jumped, then brought down his blade, slashing him down from the neck down. Nero had advanced from his point, red Queen was revved up and he launched himself toward Barial, knocking him over. Nero ran forward, and then grabbed him, punching him into the wall, he launched forward and then knocked him into the air, Punching him and then grabbing his head, and guiding it to the floor.

Iccarrus saw him about to get up, So He ran forward, Nero punched him again, I slid under him, taking out both guns and shooting repeatedly under him, Barial fell to the floor. His flames dying out slowly.

Iccarrus noticed that the heat was not going down, yet flaring up, he ran to Nero, trying to get there before he attacked. Barial's flames only were down for a little time, Iccarrus got in front of Nero as the flames came for them both. He felt lightning in my veins again, and I got into a position that came naturally. The flames averted them both and went either way around the two, like a force field was made in front of them. Barial's sword came down again, and Iccarrus got into hisposition again, his sword bounced off easily. He felt energy in him, and then shoot his arm forward, Barial flying up, I grabbed Nero and threw him up, where he grabbed and punched him down to me again.

Iccarrus started slashing and going in half orbits and full orbits. Iccarrus took out a card from his jacket pocket, thenextended his arm, the card lighting on fire, though this fire was of a green color.

"Sweet dreams. Conqueror of the fire hell, Barial."Iccarrus said as he threw the card at the giant demon, the card burst into more flames, and then after what seemed like an eternity, it all dyed out to reveal that Barial had escaped them once again. Nero looked at him, Not looking sad or angry of my secret, but of understanding.

"I guess we're both strange in our ways."Iccarrus said as he looked at Nero's arm.

"But none of your limbs are... this"He said, Iccarrus patted his shoulder.

"Well you've never seen me shirtless, buddy."Iccarrus said as Nero chuckled at him. We walked forward, Nero staying at a pace faster than his own, Iccarrus had yet to tell him of his injury back from when he was only starting in the academy. The scar on his chest would heal, but the blitz that had caused it to burn whenever he was around a demon who had the strength to defeat everything and anything. Whenever is was thundering, there was always that small presence in his chest that unsettled him, his chest wasn't red and leathery, or like Nero's arm.

Though the scar on his chest had began to faintly get brighter, just like all scars they heal, but this one was a bit... strange. They made our way through the second mining area, a group of scarecrow had spawned in, Iccarrus let Nero kill them off, noticing the other tunnel of the mine was collapsed, So Iccarrus looked up, seeing that some parts of the ladder were intact. He climbed up one of the ladders, and then jumped to a platform.

"I'll meet you up there"Iccarrus said to Nero as he climbed his way to the top, he didn't have the ability to use the floating orbs that Nero could latch onto and throw him into a direction. But he was able to manage the broken and rocky terrain of the mine. Another group of scarecrow's spawned, he then sighed, letting Ace drop down to the floor, The sword had begun to glow, Iccarrus looked at it, questions roaming through my head.

"I had never designed it to do anything like this..."He said to myself, he had made Aced, the long black sword. He had been looking through the library one day and found a book that was wrapped in leather, a pentagram with runes and insignia's on the from of it. He was in the restricted zone of the library, where they held books that taught the reader how to spawn demons and how to do various things involving the demon world.

He remembered it well, the memory came flooding in.

_It was just a regular night, Credo sent me to the library to put away a couple of books that some of the knights and students had borrowed and were not able to return them because of their missions or infirmary needs. He carried them in one hand, the other resting on their spines to keep them from falling, one of the Knights that had night duty and opened the door for him, letting him in. The librarian had gone home, the assistant still here. He looked over at her, this wasn't the first time He had come to the library._

_She had her dark bangs covered a third of her face up, Her hair was a chestnut brown, traces of light brown and dark brown had been mixed in. Her features were delicate, she had very clear, blue eyes, a small scar on her chin. She looked at him, Smiling as he gently put the books down on the table.  
_

_"Well Iccarrus, I see you've come back with the order of the swords books."She said as she put them all on a cart and marked them down in a journal for the Librarian to file. He smiled politely, She had given me a new perspective on the world after all the shit in the orphanage, they grew up together there, And she was older than him, and lived on her own. He was only 14 at the time, and she was 16. Her foster parents allowed her to live on her own at the younger age of 16._

_He let her put the books back on the shelves, walking around the library, he didn't know that there was a section that was restricted. He found a leather bound book, and opened it up. The light coming from the ruins was blood red, He became mesmerized as the words started translating into Latin, though he had only started learning, it seemed he could read it perfectly._

_'Nullam cur neget esse?, Quae circa nos est, magnos facit magica arma virtutis. Sparda gladiis tantum olim possessa quod tanta potentia convertendi contra fratres suos. Duobus filiis eius, qui fueris, non nobis.'_

_He closed the book and put it back, the light must've caused some attention to be put toward me, Iccarrus acted like it was nothing, disregarding the whole thing. He came home that night and wrote down the runes, the Latin, and the translation from the book, I couldn't get them out of my head._

He swung at the first scarecrow, and then made four full orbits and caught the whole group, launching them into the air, He launched myself in the middle of it all, spinning with great force off the the scarecrows, then drove the sword down, One of the protrusions caught a scarecrows blade, he used the sword to rive his weapon into another scarecrow, killing them both. He pulled out one of the pistols, summoning the Remington. It had changed a bit, having a couple of runes along the barrel. It began to give off mist and he shot a volley of shots into the remaining group of scarecrows.

Nero came up just in time, the Remington had became the pistols again, and He holstered them. His sword, Aced, had begun to carve runes into itself, and etched in a pattern of thorns. He looked at it, he could feel the power building up inside of it, it was just a blade when he first made it, now it was... almost like a devil arm.

They continued through the mine, until coming outside, they were only a bit farther from the castle now, only a small walk away. It began to snow, the temperature dropping very low, he got a shiver's down his spine, he felt the presence of something watching them. Something cold.

**-break-**

**Latin **

**Nullam cur neget esse?, Quae circa nos est, magnos facit magica arma virtutis. Sparda gladiis tantum olim possessa quod tanta potentia convertendi contra fratres suos. Duobus filiis eius, qui fueris, non nobis.**

**English**

**Why are you denying the existence of Magic?, it is everything around us, it creates weapons that possess great magical powers. Only Sparda once made swords that possessed power great enough to turn against his brethren. His sons are the two who will surpass him, not us  
**

**Happy hunting.**

**~ZZPZ :3.**


End file.
